New beginning's
by V12 Vantage
Summary: What if? The lone wanderer was the Doctor but he didn't know this is Fallout 3 Doctor who style
1. Chapter 1

Hello all I've decide to a fallout and doctor who crossover this has elements from the last child of Gallifrey mod I had a bit of trouble with what Doctor to use so I decide to use ten and his companion will be Clara I know she isn't ten's companion but I ship her and ten. Anyway thanks for reading.

Doctor's POV

In the Tardis.

"Duck!" I shout as I narrowly miss being shot I quickly takes off.

"Clara did they see you?" I say to her holding her shoulders looking into her terrified eyes.

"I don't think so" she says

"Good looks like I'm going to have to do it again" I grimly think to myself.

I lower it down and prepare it.

"Doctor what's that?" Clara asks her voice full of fear.

"Chameleon arch rewrites me essentially I'll become human the time lord part of me will be locked away in this pocket watch. To human me it will be a pocket watch he will be completely oblivious of it. The Tardis will create a life story for me and if she likes you enough you too. I'll make us into babies too."

"What why?" Clara asks

"So it will be harder to find us I guess this is it then goodbye Clara" I give her one last hug and start the device.

James's POV

On my way to Jefferson memorial I hear a noise a take my gun out and hope to god I don't have to use it as I listen closely it sounds like babies crying I rush to the source of the noise and I find the most beautiful yet horrible sight I see two babies no older than two weeks by the looks of it I look closer to find a note on one of them I read it says 'The little girl is called Clara the boy has no name they are both from Britain they are not related they have just been abandoned.' That's the end of the note I pick them both up and start to fast walk to Jefferson memorial.

I reach there and am greeted by Star Paladin Cross.

"James what are you holding?"

I have no time for her as I rush past her and enter I run past everyone and head to my room I put them both down and then check them to see if they are healthily.

They are I feel a rush of relief I hear someone enter I turn my head to see my beautiful wife Catherine I smile and move so she can see.

"James" she tears up

"I know" I smile and embrace her

She starts making funny faces at the pair they both giggle she's going to be a brilliant mother I grin to myself.

"Do they have names?"

"The little girl is called Clara and the boy does not have a name"

"Clara what a beautiful name" she smiles then picks her up and kisses her forehead.

"For the boy I was thinking Johnathan?" I ask her.

"Yes Johnathan and Clara" she agrees

"They aren't related though" I tell her then show her the note.

"Catherine they need a proper childhood this wasteland is no place for two little angels"

"But the project James we can't abandoned it"

"We have to and I know just the place to raise them"

"Where?"

"Vault 101"

Authors notes

I hope you like it if you do please send me a review etc. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

One year later.

Vault 101

James's POV

A year today I was begging for entrance to here and I some how managed to get in. Me and Catherine, Johnathan and Clara. I now work in the clinic along with Catherine. I have baby duty today so I'm with John and Clara not that I'm complaining. They are little angels I smile to myself I let them out of the play pen they both stand and they start to walk hand in hand.

"Yes come on" I smile encouraging them both. They both reach me I smile

"Look at you two. one years old and walking like pros" I gleam.

I read them both Catherine's favourite passage. Then realise I have a meeting with the overseer in five minutes.

"Sorry kids daddy has to go meet the boss." I grimace

I lock them in their play pen and run to find the overseer.

Doctor's POV

I tap Clara and point to her toy screwdriver she gives it to me I open the door and start to run to the door it opens and I run straight into dad I nearly fall over but he saves me.

"Look at you Johnathan escaping. Little explorer eh?" He smiles at me

"Suppose its my fault for locking you up let's see if Amata wants to play"

9 years later

Clara's POV

Me and John walk into the cafeteria and get blinded by a light.

"Happy birthday!" I open my eyes to see Mum and Dad along with everyone else in vault.

The overseer speaks to me and John about all boring work stuff then John starts to mingle with the guests I do too. Mum takes me one way and Dad takes John another way Mum leads me to her and Dad's room and shows me a book its her diary she wants me to have it I hug her tight.

Doctor's POV

"Dad where are we going?"

"You'll see son" we enter the reactor level and he takes me into a room. I see Jonas and greet him my Dad shows me a bb gun.

"Figured you would be old enough for one. What do you think?"

"Why do I need it? Words can be just as dangerous."

"Haha I know son but sometimes there are things that cannot be solved by words.

" I sorta understand" I smile

"Good boy. oh look a radroach"

I turn around and line up my sights and breathe deep and shoot it in the brain.

"Well done Johnathan" he gleams at me.

"Come here Jonas get a picture with me and the big game hunter"

We stand together and have it took.

6 years later.

Vault 101

Doctor's POV

"Your both perfectly healthy so yes you have to go and take your goat." Dad says.

"Really?" Me and Clara groan.

"Yes now run along or your mother won't be best pleased."

"Fine" we groan.

"Hey don't be like that" dad scolds us.

"Good luck okay" he says hugging us both

We walk out and see mother

"Mum!" We both hug her

"Hey you two good luck" she smiles

We start to walk down the corridor I look at Clara and smile she's grown into a beautiful young woman. She looks at me weirdly.

"What ya looking at?" She asks cocking an eye brown eyebrow.

"Nothing" I blush.

"Sure" she teases.

We see Amata cornered by the tunnel snakes.

"Oi what do you think your doing"

"None of your business"

"Your bothering my friend so it sorta is my business"

"Just to give you a word of advice Butch you better watch out or the overseer will come down on your little gang and we wouldn't want that would we?" I smirk at him

He squares up to me.

'"But I guess its your choice if you wanna be chucked out into the nuclear hell outside because I don't think you would last a minute"

"Come on tunnel snakes these losers aren't worth our time" they walk into class.

"You alright?" I ask Amata

"I'm fine I'm just sick of them"

"But you were brilliant!" She wraps me in hug I look at Clara and she looks rather jealous. How strange I think to myself.

Clara's POV

"Come on you two" I say annoyed and jealous

John has turned into quite a handsome man he has mad hair is tall and just perfect in my eyes. And seeing how touchy feely Amata is with him it makes me jealous.

We enter the Classroom and start the goat after we've finished I think about what a waste of time the test is. I hand mine into Mr Broach.

"Well look at this looks like you will be where I am." He chuckles.

"Really?" I say excitedly

"Yes well done Clara" he smiles.

I walk off very proud of myself. John is next.

"Well Johnathan you are going to be like your Dad" Mr Broach smiles at him.

John just smiles back and says his thanks.

He walks up to me grinning from ear to ear.

"Ready to go tell them?" I ask smiling

"Yes let's go" he smiles back.

3 years later.

Doctor's POV

"Wake up!" I hear a voice say.

"No no I'm too sleepy to wake up."

"Johnathan wake up!" the voice screams

I shoot up and look to see Clara with fear evident on her face.

"Oh Clara how are you?" I smile.

"John we have to go now like right now. They are going to kill us. They have already killed Jonas"

"Who?"

"The overseer he's gone mad mum and dad have gone and he's lost it."

"Alright we've got go. Clara get me a rucksack and start getting our belonging's"

We start to pack of everything of ours such as family pictures my bb-gun into two rucksacks. Then I run to dads clinic and start to collect meds. I come across a 10mm pistol and take it but pray I shall not have to use it. We reach the overseer he's about to get officer Mack to smack her again. I rush in and Mack runs at me I shoot him in the kneecaps immobilising him. He screams in pain and rolls around.

"I hope you are here to turn yourself and your little girlfriend in young man" he says patronising.

My blood boils at his words. He order the death of a good man and he feels nothing.

"No I'm here to kill you" I say looking right into his eyes I then grab him and push him on to his knees and cock the gun and get ready. I breathe deep in and out I feel my whole body go stiff and I slowly start to put pressure on the trigger.

"No!" Clara cries

"What do you mean no?"

"Don't do it John you are a good man you do not need to do this. Please John." She grabs me looking right into my eyes.

"Go now" I say to the overseer. He obey's me and runs off.

Amata hugs me tight and starts crying into me. "Thank you John" she says. Then gives me a kiss on the cheek "good luck" she says to me and Clara then runs off to find her Dad.

"Ready Clara?"

"Yeah let's do it"

We enter the lab and see Jonas corpse that has been beaten to a pulp. I feel my stomach turn. Clara grabs my hand tight and squeezes.

"I'm so sorry" I say to Jonas.

Then search his lab coat I find a pair of the tortoiseshell glasses and a holotape titled for John and Clara I insert it into my pip-boy and listen. `John and Clara this is your father and your mother. You might resent us for leaving but we needed to go. We can't tell you why we left and we do not want you to follow us. The wasteland is a cruel place and we don't want you to see the horror's that lie there. The vault is far from perfect. But it's safe,lord knows how the overseer will react hopefully he can blame it all on us. James honey we need to hurry up. Alright we love you goodbye.`

I don't know what to think but I know we are not welcome here.

"Let's go" I say Clara just nods.

We manage to reach the door. I push a button and an ungodly noise happens and the door slides up.

"We did it!" I gleam and pull Clara into a hug.

"Yes we did John"

We walk out and head to the door I open it am blinded by the sunlight.


End file.
